Lacto Lactis Flowers
by Master of the Element of Dairy
Summary: Jade has moved to the colony by the Lacto Mountains, this is her story. includes lactation by drug or other substance


Jade walked down into the village on the old gravel path. She was a young girl of 20, with voluminous blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She was curvy to the point of every man wanting her and she was very slender. Her legs were slim. Her breasts were 32BB... Or at least they used to be. After going to live in the Lacto Lactis colony, her breasts had swelled to 87MMM. She was wearing a uniform, that didn't cover her bra at all and left it in the open. The reason for this were the legendary Lacto Lactis flowers. If a woman ate one, it would cause her breasts to swell up to enormous proportions and fill with milk permanently. Luckily, the flower also gave the woman extra back support, so that she would not topple over. Also, because many of the women's breasts grew to proportions of 87LL - 97JJ, the women had a personal milking machine, as they only went to the villages once a day. If they didn't milk themselves a second time each day, their breasts would overfill and become very heavy and painful. The weight of being overfilled would eventually cause the women to topple over. They would be stuck on their hands and knees until they could somehow get to the milking machine and relieve themselves. The colony used these women's milk as income. The women would go to surrounding villages and give milk to whoever wanted it. Jade remembered when she ate the flower after she moved there.

(Time Skip Backward - Jade's memory)

Jade looked at her new house happily. Around her, Jade noticed that every single woman had enormous breasts. She also noticed the every woman also went around in a very skimpy bikini that barely covered their nipples. But she didn't care. Inside, she had already finished unpacking, but the was a strange machine with suction cups leading from it in the corner. She had no idea what it was for, so she didn't touch it. In her pocket, she held a small box. They had also given her an enormous bra, which she thought was ridiculous. The elders of the town had told her that she must eat the flower that was in the box. Strangely, there were only females in the colony. But the elders had told her that it was because of the flowers. She didn't understand, but did as they told anyway. So she opened the box and tipped the flower into her hand. It was a creamy white color, with a brown center. Then she put it in her mouth and chewed it. Interestingly, it tasted much like milk. Then Jade went inside. After a few minutes, Jade became aware of a heat in her chest. Then she looked down and her jaw dropped. Her breasts were growing. Swelling larger and larger until, finally, they ripped through her shirt. Her old bra stayed on, but after 15 seconds, the straps burst and it rocketed to the other side of the room. Her breasts continued growing larger and larger, until they stopped. They were the size of watermelons. Reaching out, Jade found that she could only just reach her nipples. Angling her breasts to look at them, she watched as her areole spread thrice the size that it used to be. Her nipples also grew, going to the length and size of her thumb.

Jade sat for a while in awe at her new breasts, but before long, a new sensation entered them. Suddenly, she felt her breasts strain a bit. She felt them get heavier and her nipples and areole grew darker. She wobbled her breasts and felt liquid swirling in there. Her breasts continued filling, until finally, they stopped. Her breasts were now 87OO, round and firm and her dark nipples dripping milk. Jade tried to stand up, and found that she could, even with the weight of her new breasts. Jade picked up the huge bra and put it on, finding that it fit perfectly somehow. The bra was very skimpy and exposed most of her enormous areole, only covering her huge nipples and the millimeter of areole around it. However, she decided that in the house, she would go topless as the bra was hot and restricting. Taking it off, she looked at her new milk-filled breasts. They were firm and full, wobbling at the slightest touch. She touched them . . . And then moaned as a bolt of pleasure shot from her breasts down to her clit. It was amazing. Putting the bra back on, she looked out the window. To her surprise, she found that all the women went out in only their bras! So she figured, it must be fine. So she stripped of her pants and underwear and put on the bikini they had given her.

(Return To Present)

Shaking her head, Jade pulled herself out of the memory. After that, she had visited the elders. They told her the another effect of the flower was to cause you to become infertile, as to not taint the milk. She sighed and knocked on the first door of the village. The door opened and an older man was revealed. "Jade!", he said happily. "Hello Hector, do you want some milk today?", Jade responded. "of course, I love your milk, sweet and fresh and much better that the new girl, Crystal!". "Well, she's new to the colony, and after a while, her milk will get sweeter." Jade sat down and Hector handed her a bucket. She reached up, unhooked her shirt, and released her huge breasts. They bobbled as they were released and Jade aimed them into the bucket and proceeded to squeeze her huge nipples. Milk trickled into the bucket. This was another side effect of the flower. Milk could not come out all at once, it always only either trickled out or gently flowed out. Slowly, the bucket filled, until finally, Jade stopped squeezing and re-fastened her bra. The metal pail was filled to the brim with warm milk. Withe that, Jade said good bye, took her pay of five silver coins and left. Jade then collectively went to every house in the village. After doing so, Jade returned home. On the way back, she remembered the time which she learned that she had to be milked twice.

(Jade's Memory - Time Skip Backward.)

Jade had just come back from her village routine. She settled back and removed her bra. Her breasts were always very firm and full and she loved them. Settling back, she fell asleep.

Jade awoke. She stretched and looked at the time. She had slept for 4 hours. She tried to stand up. However, she got dragged to the ground. On her ands and knees, Jade sighed. Looks like she was stuck. She was able to crawl and tried to crawl to the kitchen. However, her breasts were so huge that her nipples rubbed the ground when she crawl. Also, Her selectivity had been heightened when she ate the flower. Combine that with the amount of milk in her breasts, and the feeling Jade got will be exactly like that. Jade moaned loudly. Knowing that she would have to empty her giant breasts soon, Jade crawled over to the milking machine. Reaching up, she grabbed the suction cup, which were placed at such a height in case of such a emergency. Looking at her breasts, she found that she was so overfilled, that she was dripping milk. Attaching the suction cups,she activated it. Immediately, bolts of pleasure shot to her clit. After being milked. She stood up and continued on her day.


End file.
